Akame VS Killua
AvK TN.png|BowserRulesAll (MegaMan Powah!!!!!) Killua_ga_Kill.png|Strunton Akame vs. Killua Zoldyck.png|TheDigger1 KilluAkame.png|WarpyNeko AVK.png|Saikou The Lewd King AkameKillua.png|Fedora Lord Para 348 Akame VS Killua (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Akame vs Killiua.png|BonBooker Killua vs Akame.jpg|Austrian-Man-Meat Killua vs Akame - Death Battle - Hunter X Hunter vs. Akame Ga Kill.PNG|TheHoneyBaron akamevskillua.jpg|Tasobeats Akame vs Killua-2.png|Shakaboy AkamaKilluaFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele 18- Killua VS Akame.png|Ghozt-Shiki killuavsakame3.jpg|Tasobeats (V2) Akame VS Killua (Ghost).png|Commander Ghost Akame VS Killua '''is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting Akame of Akame Ga Kill! with [[Killua Zoldyck|'''Killua Zoldyck]]' '''of 'Hunter X Hunter. Description Akame ga Kill! VS Hunter X Hunter! It's the clash of lightning-quick assassins everybody's been waiting for! Can the Murasame-user eliminate the Zoldyck for good? Find out! Interlude '''(*Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston*) Lion:- Assassins. Killers that hide in the shadows and strike just when you think you're safe. Blade:- And these two are quick and clean when it comes to eliminating their victims. Lion:- Akame, Night Raid's wielder of the Murasame. Blade:- And Killua Zoldyck, the lightning-quick assassin from the Zoldyck family. Lion:- He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akame (*Cue Teito*) Blade:- As a child, Akame and her sister Kurome were sold to service of the Empire. It was here that Akame was taught to fend for herself while being trained in assassination. Lion:- Akame was used by the Empire to do their dirty work, carrying out their missions and assassinations under strict orders. But the thing is, she wasn't the biggest fan of the Empire in the first place. Getting her hands dirty for the Empire, Akame fought watching her comrades die, suffering, growing resentful towards the Empire. And eventually, once she was sent to assassinate a former general turned rebel, Akame had a change of heart. Blade:- That was pretty much all the pushing she needed to defect from the Empire, instead joining the Revolutionary Army rather than carrying out her mission. Lion:- It was then that Akame became one of the rebel assassins sworn to take down the evil of the Imperial Army. She became one of the members... of Night Raid. Night Raid's original appearance on Lubbock's strings is shown. (*Cue Kinpaku*) Blade:- Night Raid is a band of assassins bent on fighting for revolution. Their plan is to overthrow the oppressive powerful men and to bring justice to the weak. Basically a squad of Robin Hoods. Lion:- And Akame is hands-down their most thorough killer. Like the others, she is the wielder of an Imperial Arms, extremely powerful weapons forged by the first emperor long ago. Kinda ironic considering her entire job is to, y'know, overthrow the Empire? Blade:- Akame's Imperial Arms, the One-Hit Killer Murasame, is a red katana built for swift and deadly strikes. Akame herself is quite the powerful sword-fighter, being extremely fast, quick to react, and sure to be decisive. Lion:- And if her first blow doesn't lop your limbs off, the curse on the Murasame definitely will. Yup, they don't call this epic blade the One-Hit Killer for nothing. Murasame is imbued with a poison that instantly kills any organic being the blade can tear into the flesh of. This thing is LITERALLY the weapon of instant death. Blade:- And in combination with Akame's excellent physicality and reflexes, the Murasame is certainly an efficient tool for battle. Lion:- Yup. Though she appears to be your average girl, Akame's freaking strong. Even without her sword, she can easily slay multiple powerful Danger Beasts, thugs, and victims. Even with her legs, she can snap a foe's neck effortlessly. Blade:- And she's easily able to avoid lightning-based attacks and point-blank gunfire. I would not want to cross her. Lion:- Wise choice. Not only are her abilities without the Murasame impressive, but they get even better once she draws it. With this sexy blade in hand, the equally hot assassin can obliterate entire swarms of enemies at once. She can easily deflect multiple arrows, subdue dangerous opponents, and won't rest even then. She's gonna just get back up and keep on fighting. Talk about a cool girl. Blade:- And not only can she easily cut down entire squadrons of foes, but she can also blitz and defeat deadlier high-class foes. Such as the time she had to fight Kurome to the death. Lion:- Yeah, the thing is, when Akame made the decision to leave, Kurome didn't quite agree with her big sis. So Kurome and Akame had this resolve to one day kill the other, and when they had their final battle... Kurome is shown getting stabbed by Akame. Blade:- Akame was able to successfully defeat Kurome's puppets and stab her in the process. She'S pretty darn resilient when it comes to this kind of work if she'd even kill her own sister. Lion:- Well, she ''has ''tanked a huge explosion that blew up a canyon. Hell, she's even resisted fucking mind control! Blade:- Akame can easily get back up after a beating, as she's proved several times. But perhaps the most difficult battle was her fight against Imperial General Esdeath. During the final phase of the revolutionary war, after her friend, who was also Esdeath's love interest died trying to save several innocent people from getting killed by a giant flying mech, Esdeath decided to take on the girl in one last decisive battle. Lion:- Cutting through Esdeath's ice and fighting as she could, Akame tried her best but couldn't defeat the cold-hearted General. Despite getting absolutely thrashed in the beginning, though, Akame held on, ignoring her wounds, then, eventually, she did this. Akame cuts herself with the Murasame. (*Cue Rasetsu Yonki*) Lion:- Did she just-''' Blade:- Yes. Though it technically would kill her, somehow, cutting herself lead to Akame obtaining a new form. '''Lion:- Anime logic... Blade:- This new form is Akame's trump card with the Murasame. The Little War Horn. By accepting the fact that she had killed thousands of people using the Murasame, which somehow remembered all their souls, Akame was able to activate this strange form with the blade. Lion:- The curse going through her body, Akame with the Little War Horn is easily far faster and stronger than she usually is. Yup. She can easily leave afterimages able to fool time-stopping tactics and straight-up move faster than the human eye while fighting! Blade:- That means the Little War Horn's boost easily puts Akame well over 9000 miles per hour! Not only that, but Akame was able to actually kill Esdeath with this boost! Yes, I kid you not, the ice general was struck down by Akame in this form. Just goes to show how deadly of an assassin she is. However, there is one huge drawback to this form. When using it, Akame is hurt by the Murasame's curse, so technically it isn't much more than a last resort. This leads us to her weaknesses. Akame fits the bill of an efficient assassin, but, despite her usual serious nature, she has an emotional war going on deep down. Her calm behavior is only a facade to this. Lion:- D'aw, don't be so sappy! You're totally forgetting that the Murasame's poison can't affect anything that isn't organic. Robots, mechs and anything else of the sort could turn this kid into a puddle unless she cuts them down first! Blade:- ...Which she most likely will. Lion:- Yeah, and are we gonna ignore the greatest feat she's ever done? BEING ONE OF THE SURVIVORS OF THIS GOREFEST! "Since you won't surrender..." The Imperial Guards let loose their battles cries and attack. "...You must die." Akame dashes ahead to attack. Killua (*Cue Ginpatsu no Shounen*) Blade:- Killua Zoldyck was born the middle child of a well-known family of assassins. As such, Killua, who already showed great promise started his traditional Zoldyck training. Lion:- Geez, just born and he's already a badass. Where do I begin on this guy? After just a few years of training, little Killua was already skilled in various types of assassination. At the age of three he started training on tailing others, and at the age of six, he was forced into the Heavens Arena Martial Arts tournament, where he took 2 years getting to the 200th floor before he bailed out. After just a few years of training, little Killua was already skilled in various types of assassination. At the age of three he started training on tailing others, and at the age of six, he was forced into the Heavens Arena Martial Arts tournament, where he took 2 years getting to the 200th floor before he bailed out. Blade:- Killua divulges that since birth he has been preparing to be a trained assassin. And his physical prowess easily shows this. He has spent several years trying to be the best he can, and can easily fight multiple other trained assassins. But Killua didn't exactly enjoy all this brutal training and pressure from his family. And one day, bored and tired of all this training, Killua lashed out unexpectedly, injuring his mother and his second brother, and then ran away from home afterwards. Lion:- Sounds like something I would do. Blade:- -And then went to take the Hunter exam for fun. It was this when he met his new best friend Gon Freecss. With Gon's friendship, Killua finally found the adventures and fun he was looking for. (*Cue Boys, be Brave!*) Blade:- However, during the final phase of the exam, Killua snapped and murdered someone. This led to his disqualification, since killing wasn't allowed and it wasn't even his turn to fight. Lion:- Crushed by his own psychotic act, Killua returned to the Zoldyck mansion and allowed his older brother to torture him with electrocution, whipping and even burning. Blade:- It wasn't until later that Killua would return to take the Hunter Exam for the second time. However, when he did, the now developed Killua aced it in a mere hour and a half. Lion:- Which isn't all that surprising, because Killua is a fast and efficient killer. All the training with his family and as a Hunter has made him an efficient fighter both up-close and from afar. ''' Blade:- Killua is an efficient martial artist, being easily faster than the human eye and strong enough to chop people's heads off with his bare hands, but that only the bare minimum of his skills. '''Lion:- Killua's main weapons are his two fifty-kilogram yo-yos, which he can somehow swing around at blinding speeds, and somehow doesn't even make it look difficult. Blade:- An average yo-yo may be an ordinary children's toy, but Killua's yo-yos are something else. Swinging them into the skull of a Chimaera Ant will easily crush it, which is impressive, because Chimaera Ants can typically survive being punched into entirely different countries. Lion:- But it doesn't end there for Killua. Like pretty much everybody in Hunter X Hunter, which is also one of the best anime ships, I swear, he can use Nen. ''' Blade:- Nen is one's ability to physically apply their aura and manipulate it. In Killua's case, his Nen type is Transmuter, meaning he specializes in making his aura mimic the properties of other things. While Killua may not be able to produce as much aura as Gon can, his control over it is much better. Killua has multiple uses for this Transmuter Nen. Using Ten, he can shroud his body in aura in order to protect himself from Nen attacks, while also keeping his body from breaking down over time. With Zetsu, Killua- '''Lion:- Zetsu? Is it black, or white? Anyways, with Zetsu, Killua can suppress the aura flowing out of his body to relieve fatigue and make himself harder to sense! Though this leaves him completely open to Nen attacks, it can save his ass in a pinch when it needs to. Blade:- Using Ren will expand Killua's aura to increase his strength and durability. On the other hand, focusing his aura into one spot to make it stronger compared to others, which is called Gyo or Ko, can also give him boosted senses when applied to his eyes. Lion:- There's also In, and improved form of Zetsu which lets the user hide his aura without shutting it off. He can also use En to create a defensive circle around him where he can sense the movements of everything that enters. Blade:- He can also extend his aura into any object he is holding with Shu, increasing its strength. There is also Ken, a combination of Ten and Ren where he enhances his aura and applies it to provide himself a greater defense. Last but not least, there is also Ryu, the real-time use of- Lion:- Ryu? Ken? Man, I'm getting some serious Street Fighter vibes here... Blade:- Ryu is the real-time use of Gyo, which lets him shift concentration of aura rapidly between different parts of his body. But this is the least of what Killua can do. Lion:- Yup. Cause Killua also has electric Hatsu powers. Blade:- Hatsu is the personal expression of Killua's Nen abilities. Killua's Hatsu powers specifically revolve around electricity. Killua can manipulate and transform his aura into electric currents. He does this by absorbing electrical sources and is immune to all electric attacks, though he still claims to feel pain sometimes. Lion:- He can launch thunderbolts from his hands and augment electricity into physical techniques, which give him great option for both close and long-ranged combat. Additionally, since he's a trained Hunter and an assassin from the Zoldyck family, is a master strategist and weapons expert, and has a wide array of skills developed for assassination. Blade:- He can transform his fingernails into razor-sharp claws, dislodge his own joints, whip his arms around at blinding speeds to slice through anything that touches them, leave afterimages while running to confuse his enemies, move without making a sound, and even developed an alternate form focused on killing his victims. Lion:- By detaching all emotion from himself and focusing solely on killing his opponent, Killua's eyes become devoid of all emotion when he enters Assassin Mode, turning him into a murder machine in five seconds flat. But not even this is his strongest form. Because Killua can go Super Saiyan. (*Cue Legend of the Martial Artist*) An angered Killua is shown surging into Godspeed Mode. Lion:- By sending a surge of electricity through his nervous system, Killua becomes faster than ever before. Godspeed Mode makes Killua so much faster he can easily overwhelm people he can't even touch when in base. This form is additionally divided into two different techniques:- Speed of Lightning and Whirlwind. Blade:- Speed of Lightning is used to amplify his movement and combat speed, whereas Whirlwind is used to amplify reaction speeds. Additionally, since Killua has electricity circulating all his body, he can- Lion:- GENERATE LIGHTNING BETWEEN HIS PALMS AND ELECTROCUTE EVERYTHING HE TOUCHES! I mean, what is'' ''this shit?! With so much speed and power, Killua can brag about many impressive feats in his career. He has easily taken down several deadly Chimaera Ants, including members of their Royal Guard. He has also successfully killed the Great Stamp, the world's most dangerous pig. Blade:- He's strong enough to lift 64-ton gates with his Nen, fast enough to dodge point-blank gunfire and fool the human eye, and tough enough to tank point-blank explosions. Lion:- He's slept through being tortured by a whip, didn't react to being burned, and is such a badass that not even bullets can pierce more than an inch of his muscles. He even... Drank five cans of laxative-filled juice without flinching? Blade:- ...I might've forgotten to mention Killua has immunity to poisons and toxins... And this includes laxatives like that one... Lion:- Does he ever... You know... Blade:- Probably not. Lion:- *shudders* Well... That was both awkward and emotionally traumatizing to know... Anyway, Killua is clearly one of the fastest in the entire Hunter X Hunter universe, but that's one of his greatest flaws. He much prefers to rely on speed over strength, which isn't always a good thing, because an opponent of equal speed could give him a hard time. Blade:- Additionally, using too many Nen techniques in rapid succession will quickly drain out Killua's aura. If he runs out of it, it is game over for him. He dies. Lion:- On top of that, Killua can't even use electricity without charging up first. And once he's using Godspeed, he starts tearing through his supply rapidly fast. And when he runs out, it's time to charge up. Again. Blade:- Despite this, when you find Killua after you, you better watch out. You are being hunted. "Assassination:— It's the family trade. We all take it up. My folks see me as an exceptional prospect. But I don't see that I should have to live up to their expectations.'"' DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston*) Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (*Cue Mystic Land:- Hunter X Hunter 2011*) A destroyed forest at night... Utter silence. The moonlit forest had recently been utterly wiped out and barely any life was left in it. Nobody dared to step back in due to this, because the place was a singed and abandoned wasteland. Trees were dead, the ground was damaged, and the place had been wiped out. But this night, one person was wandering within the premises. A teenage girl with a black shirt on, wearing a red tie and a short skirt walked by. To match the black and red, both her eyes were blood red and her hair long and black. In her hands she held a red katana that had clearly been to battle before, and walked with calm. She had nothing to be scared of. As Akame's ''footsteps echoed across the silent forest, leaving nothing but the crunch of leaves, another person was lurking nearby. Through the night, in a nearby area of the forest, a boy called ''Killua Zoldyck ''was wandering. Killua's white hair flew in the wind as he continued striding along the forest in silence. He was on the hunt for some dangerous criminal he'd heard of. From the information he had, she had most recently been spotted lurking around here, taking shelter in a nearby village. He turned his head around twice more and looked down at the contents of the poster. '''WANTED' AKAME HIGH REWARD, SPOTTED RECENTLY IN THE LEAF FOREST Killua lowered his poster, however, at the sound of nearby footsteps. He jumped behind a bush as the exact person he was looking for walked by. Akame, taking calm steps, walked right past the bush in which he was hiding. "Perfect," ''thought Killua to himself as a smug grin appeared on his face. ''"She totally ignored me. Now if I can just get near and strike a vital point..." Killua was about to move when suddenly, Akame turned around. With lightning-quick reflexes, she unsheathed her long red katana and pointed it at the bush where Killua was hiding. "I know you're in there. There's no use in hiding." Killua leapt out of the bushes in an instant, holding his two yo-yos and swinging one down directly at the assassin's head, but she effortlessly deflected it with the Murasame as Killua bounced back and landed on the ground. He got in fighting position wordlessly, as Akame sighed and pointed her blade at him. "I've got no reason to harm you, but if you won't get out of my way, I'll eliminate you. This fight will be your last." "Fat chance! I'll be the one walking away alive!" (*Cue Stylish:- Akame ga Kill!*) Akame was the first to attack, running forward and swinging her sword, but to her surprise, Killua gained quick distance and deflected the slash with a yo-yo! She then began hacking away several more times as Killua continued to throw his yo-yo attacks full-speed, deflected by the Murasame's swings. However, after a while, one of Killua's swings was able to loosen Akame's grip on the Murasame, and Killua proceeded to slam one of them right into her stomach, knocking her several feet away. "Ugh!" Akame got back up and ran at Killua for the second time, this time dashing even,y from side to side as he tried to pelt her with yo-yo attacks. However, this time, Killua was mildly surprised as all his swings missed and Akame edged her blade forward to try and slam the sharp edge into him, however, he jumped back and retracted his yo-yos midair and swung them back down, only for Akame to slash them away and cause them to slam into Killua, returning him to the ground. "Gah! She's good! But I'm not letting her leave unscathed!" Killua kneeled down, hiding his face in the shadows, and his muscles bulged. The sound of snapping bones could be heard as Killua's hands, yo-yos falling out, turned veiny and clawed. Killua then got back up and ran at the shocked Akame full speed. ZLISH! Killua barely missed as Akame jumped back to avoid his claw attacks, but without letting up, he an forward while clawing more as she was forced to keep backing off to avoid getting shredded to pieces. But to her surprise, as Killua finished a downward clawing attack, he turned and slammed his foot hard into her face, stunning her as he punched her in the stomach, then shoved a clawed hand directly into it! Akame took a step back, bleeding as she grabbed her waist, soaking her hand with red blood. Killua then glowed with whitish electricity and generated some voltage along his palms, preparing to slam it into Akame, however, she overcame the wound and blocked the blow by raising the flat side of Murasame in defense. Killua's electricity dissipated at this, before he was kneed in the stomach, followed by Akame swinging her sword down his body, drawing a generous amount of blood! ... What the? WHAM! Two kicks from Killua sent Akame flying into a tree, wounded. She got back up and looked at Killua, directly into his face. Dead. His eyes were devoid of feelings, lifeless, and emotionless. He quickly coated himself with his Nen and launched himself ahead at a blinding speed, reappearing with his knee right in Akame's stomach, causing her to spit out blood as she was then kicked backwards into the air. Akame flew through the dead tree branch and rolled over on the ground as Killua growled and edged ahead. "What the hell is wrong with him...?" Killua continued walking towards Akame as she drew the Murasame and held it forward. Killua rushed ahead and prepared to kick her for the second time, but this time, he was blocked by Akame raising the Murasame in time. "How'd you even survive that slash?! The Murasame is the one-cut killer, the blade's curse should've killed you within seconds!" Killua didn't reply, as he raised a claw and attempted to slash at Akame, but she sidestepped and swung her Murasame sideways, drawing some blood from Killua's hand. As it throbbed in pain, Killua pulled it back and held it gently, while moaning, but didn't do much else. He quickly recovered and swung another claw forward at Akame, but she back flipped this time, before quickly blocking twice more with her sword. "I can't keep this up much longer... I need to find a better way to attack..." Akame blocked twice more, before leaping back and back flipping multiple times to gain distance. Killua dashed forward, closing in the distance as he left afterimages, much to Akame's surprise, however, she remained calm, letting her left leg fly and kick Killua in the face to temporarily stun him. She then leapt into the air and pressed her foot onto the trunk of the nearby tree, before leaping forward with a slash, but to her frustration, Killua sidestepped it! "Tch!" Akame landed behind Killua and recovered, raising the Murasame, but to her surprise, Killua concentrated Nen into his arms and started violently whipping them around! Like wild snakes on the loose, Killua's arms jutted out at Akame, forcing her to deflect blow after blow with the flat end of the Murasame while getting slashed mildly by the rest. Small amounts of blood flew from her face as Killua continued whipping, however, she found an opening and did a sideways slash, cutting into Killua's hands! "Agh!" Akame then pointed her sword right at the wounded Killua's heart. She didn't want to kill him, but it appeared she had no choice. "Eliminate." Akame pulled her sword back in order to stab, but much to her surprise... BZZZZT! Electricity surged into her body as Akame flew back, sparks continuing to fly around her from Killua's sudden attack! The opposing assassin's eyes had turned normal, however, something about him was different. Lightning was surging through his body, and he didn't look very normal anymore. His hair flew in the wind, glowing like a shiny lightbulb. Killua Zoldyck had entered Godspeed Mode. "Try to catch me... If you can!" (*Cue Sentou Kaishi:- Hunter X Hunter 1999*) Killua burst towards Akame, forcing her to raise her blade in the nick of time to just barely block an incoming Thunder Palm, however, the electricity ran through her blade and shocked her anyway! Akame took a step back in surprise at this, as Killua surged up behind her to blitz into her again, however... CLANG! A perfect block. The electricity from Killua surged lightly into the Murasame, but its effects were relatively weak. As Killua blitzed off for the second time, however, Akame took a few steps back. She focused and spotted Killua dashing ahead, a blue blur of white electricity. And as time appeared to slow down, Killua shifted to his Whirlwind technique and slammed a Thunder Palm into Akame... Or so it appeared, as the girl leapt sideways, letting electricity surge forward but not touch her, dodging to the side. Killua screeched to a halt not far off, but Akame was too quick for him to react to as she lashed forward with a swing of the Murasame, cutting deeply into his leg before she tripped him with a low sweep. Killua fell to the ground and tasted blood as Akame got back up. She now had the perfect opportunity to finish this. Getting up, she raised the Murasame at Killua's nape and was just about to stab when suddenly, she was rapidly kicked in the face several times as Killua got up in a handstand! "You won't have me so easily!" Electricity surged through Killua's feet onto Akame's face as he jetted off into the distance and came back at blinding speeds with afterimages. He let lightning surge through the ground as he raised his palm. "You're done!" With these words, Killua fired a Thunderbolt out his palm right at Akame, forcing her to raise her sword in defense. The lightning surged into the Murasame, but was quickly absorbed. Akame stabbed it into the ground, letting it surge back out at Killua, however, he simply absorbed it and blasted into Akame with his electrified body, stunning her before he blitzed her several more times. Stunned, Akame took a step back as Killua jetted forward one last time. "Your life ends HERE!" Killua let his hand charge up as he fired off another Thunderbolt. Unable to move or even react, Akame was only able to stand there wounded, bleeding and stunned as electricity surged violently through her body, causing her to scream in agony as it shocked every vein in her, flowing in like a violent blast. And then, as fresh blood trickled down her mouth, Akame fell to the ground, stabbing the Murasame in. Barely even living. She huffed from the wounds and grabbed her stomach as she was forced to cough up blood. Her abdomen wound had gotten worse... "You can't keep standing after this one!" Killua's hand surged one more time as he charged up another Thunderbolt. But it dissipated in his hands as he watched in shock, as the sound of blood flying could be heard. Akame fell to the ground, coughing up more blood due to her wounds as she grabbed the newly cut slash on her knee. A small amount of blood dripped out Akame's knee as she forced herself back up from it, with the wound healing relatively fast. Suddenly, it appeared Akame had fully healed as she got back to her feet and raised her sword. Red markings crawled up all over her body as her wounds lost their severity. Her eyes remained shadowed by her hair as she raised the Murasame forward. (*Cue Kakuzu:- Naruto Shippuden*) "I've killed so many with this sword..." Akame raised her head, revealing blood-red eyes with a black background. For Killua, this was not good news. She then pointed the blade at Killua. "And I accept it. I will finish this once and for all. You will be cut down here." Both Killua and Akame rushed forward at the same time, as Killua generated electricity while Akame swung, however, they just vanished without a word, one white blur and the other black. Their clash created a minor sound wave, however, the two soon began to blitz all over the place, invisible due to their sheer speeds as the air appeared to be sliced by the clash of electricity and blades! White electricity surged along the ground as Killua ran, whereas Akame left blurred afterimages. With every clash, the silent forest gained another echoing sound wave. Every time blood fell to the ground, it was impossible to tell who it belonged to, but the speed was an even greater thing here! As time felt like it slowed down, Killua appeared to be trying to punch Akame from underneath while Akame was trying to slice downwards, however, things sped up and turned back to a blitz as one lost more blood. Clash after clash, things just got more and more intense. Every second, something or the other moved due to the sheer speed of two fighters going at it. Could this crazy blitzing ever stop? SHLK! ...It could. Suddenly, as the blurs met yet another time, a massive amount of blood fell to the ground as one of the blitzes stopped fast in its tracks. Their blood fell behind them, as they, wounded and heavily bleeding, stopped dead in front of it. It was Killua. He groaned in pain as he keeled over, coughing up blood. Another black blitz struck him. Blood flew out his chest as Killua grabbed it and backed off. Akame jetted by another time, this time taking his arm off. Even worse for Killua, black markings began crawling up his body as his head throbbed. Killua coughed up more blood as a pool formed at his legs. Soon, his second arm was cut off. More blood gathered at his feet as he began to violently puke blood all over the ground. Killua then kneeled down, waiting, and... A horrifying scream rang across the forest with the next sound. Blood now surrounded what remained of Killua. It was drenched, and something wet and red landed in front of it now. A lifeless head. The lifeless head of Killua Zoldyck. Bloody, mangled, and drenched, Killua's headless and mutilated corpse lay there on the ground, as Akame walked off into the distance, sheathing her sword while the red markings around her slowly dissipated. "Rest in peace..." K.O.! (*Cue Nanteki*) Killua's mangled corpse remains in the forest in a pool of blood. Akame, perfectly recovered from her wounds, gets up from her resting place and continues on her way. Lion:- Oh... Ow. Blade:- In one of the closest battles yet, Akame just barely edges out when faced with Killua. Both do have impressive speed feats. They can both dodge bullets and move at over 9000 miles per hour and fool the human eye, and hey, speed is indeed Killua's game. However, believe it or not, even when he was using Godspeed, Akame's speed let her keep up with him. Lion:- Yup. She can react to lightning, after all. And Blade can vouch for why this lets her keep up with Killua. Blade:- Lightning speed varies, however, even with Godspeed Mode, Killua has never actually proven to be the speed of lightning. On the other hand, Akame can casually react to lightning in terms of reaction speed, meaning she had Killua matched and beyond. Coupled with Killua's tendency to completely rely on speed, this gave her the edge. Physically, Killua may have been stronger in his yo-yos being able to crush the skulls of Chimaera Ants, and his Nen allowing him to lift up to 64 tons, whereas Akame is about good enough to snap necks with her legs, however, overall, Akame had things tipping towards her. Lion:- They can both take point-blank explosions, and both are extremely well-trained and skilled assassins. Killua definitely took an edge in versatility due to having more than a poisonous sword, and with his assassination techniques, he may have stood a chance, but here's the thing. There's multiple smaller details that tipped it towards Akame here. Blade:- First, let's address Killua's poison immunity. While it is true that he has shown immunity to many kinds of poisons, including that of mosquitos, laxatives, and more, Akame's poison is... Well, different. It is a curse, and unlike most poisons, likely more difficult to resist. Lion:- Sure, Akame can resist it, but we can't actually compare that to Killua. Even if we were to neutralize the Murasame's effect, there was one final nail in the coffin that we need to address. And that's Akame's fight with Esdeath. Blade:- During this battle, Akame was able to entirely match Esdeath. And the big detail here is Esdeath's power. She can easily freeze massive water bodies with her ice powers, yet Akame was able to totally match her. This is above anything Killua has done, or anything his opponents have, either. Sure, he could try to rip out Akame's heart, but considering she actually held a speed advantage and can tank larger explosions than he has, it'd be easy for her to both avoid and find a way around it. And the gap in power was also too big for Killua to close. Overall, despite Killua having most advantages, Akame had all the key ones, leading her to taking this win. Lion:- Gon shouldn't know this, cause that's his best friend that just got Killed-ua. ' ' Blade:- The winner is Akame. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue Departure to the Front Lines*) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017